Las PPGZ y los RRBZ lo que todos esperaban
by estrellita97
Summary: todos sabemos que hay algo mas que una enemistad pero con un toque de humor las ppgz ya lo esperaba pero como van a reaccionar los rrb vengan i descubranlo NO ES UNA HISTORIA MUY COMUN ya que estoy algo loca y es mi primer fic veran que les va a gustar ...si les gusta estas parejitas


**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ES ALGO CORTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE OPINAN SE ACEPTAN OPINIONES (MAS NO IN SULTOS ¬¬) **

**LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTOS PEROSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN SOLO LA TRAMA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO ñ.ñ**

**CHAPTER:1 VIEJOS RECUERDOS**

* * *

las chicas ivan de camino ala escuela cuando olleron una llamada de auxilio de los cuidadanos de nueva saltadilla

-ahora que -desia bellota molesta -no lo se pero sera mejor que ballamos aver que sucede-dijo bombon -rapido antes que alguien resulte herido-se quejaba burbuja las tres chicas correjian a toda velocidad su camino se transformaron cuando se en contraron con sus nemesis los tres chicos mas asquerosos que conocian segun ellas, estaban tan complasidos del caos que causaban

-mira como corren que idiotas jaja- desia butch -si corran cobardes- se burlaba boomer -miren esto chicos- dijo brick al destruir un edificio -o no otraves estos payasos-desia bellota muy irritada -a quien le llamas payaso tonta-que desia a su ves butch -acaso ves a otros perdedores aqui- intervino bombon -tu no te metas rosadita -dijo brick -vamos chicos que no pueden madurar-lloriqueaba burbuja -este chicos mejor vamonos-desia boomer un poco sonrojado -vamos boomer no empieces de nena-le desia butch asu hermano menor -si las comadres ya dejaron de ablar que tal si les damos una palisa chicas-dijo gritando bellota

la pelea se prolongo mas de lo esperado y tubo consecuensias mayores brick y bombon peleaban como nunca ,bellota y butch se destrosaban y burbuja y boomer peleaban solo por compromiso y con lo minimo de sus fuersas los seis chicos de 12 a os esban agotados asi que las ppgz isieron una tactica final especial en forma de arcoiris pero no cualquiera uno cegador que les dio oportunidad de darles una paliza alos rrb y de unas ves por todas los lograron expulsar de nueva saltadilla

-esto no seva a quedar asi me oyeron tontas-desia butch con rabia y tristeza (por alguna extra a razon)  
-volberemos -dijo boomer sin dar la cara -y entonces lo pagaran-agrego por ultimo el lider de rrb marchandose

las chicas devieron de aber estado felicez pero por alguna razon era una victoria basia puede ser por que eran los unicos que les devan encerio pelea,  
o no? .el alcalde estaba tan feliz que les dijo alas chicas que al cumplir 16 a os podian vivir juntas en una casa de lujo con todas las comodidades las ppgz les facino la idea que mejor que vivir con sus mejores amigas cobatiendo el mal con todo lujo pero a un asi avia un hueco que no podian llenar pasaron los a os cada una avia cumplido su meta bombon era presidenta estudiantil, bellota capita de soccer y burbuja jefa de animadoras cada una tenia una feliz y alegre vida ya estaban a poco de cumplir 16 a os el sue o de toda chica en el lugar de las ppgz claro ya que tenian un trato con el alcalde curiosamente cumplian dias seguidos primero bellota luego burbuja y al ultimo bombon

-ya pensaste que quieres de regalos burbuja- dijo bonbom con una alegre sonrisa como de costumbre -mmm lo que yo quiero no lo tendre-dijo cabisbaja -otra ves con eso burbuja-dijo bellota algo aburrida -vamos bellota no seas dura - le recrimino bombon -no bombon tiene razon tal ves sea hora de olvidar y que mejor y llendo de compras-dijo burbuja con una tierna sonriza -buena idea vienes con nosotras bellota-dijo bombon entusiasmada -yo paso -dijo bellota aun aburrida -vamos bellota que acaso no quieres que burbuja es te feliz -pff solo por burbuja-(yo y mi gran bocota) pensaba bellota -chicas en una semana se cumplen cuatro a os-desia burbuja -lo se que extra o por que siempre recuerdo ese dia-desia bombon pensatiba -si y valla que nos dejaron mas que recuerdos -dijo bellota ence ando un cicatriz que casi no se notaba -ni que lo digas-desia bombon ence ando otra de igual manera casi no se notaba -pues yo no tengo una-desia alegre burbuja -es por que nunca peleaban en cerio-dijo bellota -si siempre me pregunte eso burbuja-le recrimino bombon -emm miren la tienda de dulces y la de videojuegos tienen promocion-dijo burbuja intentado ocultar su sonrojo

las dos chicas se les iluminaron los ojos al ver que era cierto y la rubia dio un suspiro de alivio pero se olvido al ver que la tienda de vestidos tambien avia descuento las tres se divertieron mucho asta bellota raro en ese caso, antes de que se fueran a casa pasaron con el profesor ya que estaba solo con poche ya que ken se fue de intercambio a europa unos meses.

-chicas les tengo una gran sorpresa -dijo el profesor entusiasmado -si chicas es grandioso waw-dijo poche -si y que es dulces-dijo con corazones en la cara bombon -o luchas en vivo -dijo feliz bellota -o vestidos de todos los colores-dijo alegre burbuja -no nada de eso -dijo el profesor y se olleron unos buuuuuuuuuu de parte de las chicas -entonces-gritaron las tres -el alcalde save que vienen sus cumplea os asi que va aver una gran defile en su honor -siiiiiiii-gritaron la oji azul y la oji rosa -genial -dijo bellota no tan emocionada -nos veremos en unos dias chicas dijo el profesor -despifiendose de las ppgz

las chicas tomaron su camino felizmente asu hogar donode cada una era apapachada cada ves mas por su familia ya que savian que pronto se irian, libertad libertad se repetian las tres pero tenian un presentimiento algo que les probocaba estremesimiento algo se aproxima y lo sabian las tres...


End file.
